In a bending device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a bending mechanism is attached to an end of an articulated robot. The articulated robot has a plurality of bending joints which rotate around axes parallel to each other, and a plurality of pivoting joints which rotate around axes orthogonal to the parallel axes. Rotation of the respective joints to move the bending mechanism allows a workpiece to be moved toward a chuck mechanism and gripped by the chuck mechanism. Rotation of the respective joints to move the bending mechanism also allows the workpiece to be bent at a plurality of positions.